


And Then I Get Sexy on Him

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man was a smoldering inferno and she wanted to burn; Emily Prentiss wanted to combust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then I Get Sexy on Him

“Mmm, Queen Elizabeth I, born 1533, died 1603. She reigned from 1558 until her death. Preceded by Mary I and succeeded by James I of England and VI of Scotland. Her death marked the end of the Tudor Era, which began in 1485 when Henry Tudor, later known as Henry VII, seized the throne during a time of upheaval. Did you know that the bloodline of Mary, Queen of Scots, who claimed that she was the rightful heiress to Elizabeth’s throne, still runs the monarchy to this day?”

 

“Damn, I love it.” Hotch’s mouth and tongue trailed along Emily’s throat. “You are so damn sexy.”

 

“No,” Emily ran her hands down his bare chest. “you're the sexy one.”

 

“Mmm baby.” Hotch laughed, against her skin, loving the way Emily moaned at the contact. He was so grateful for this night off; so grateful for a little time alone with her. Still bruised and banged up from the bombing in New York, Hotch pushed aside any pain to romance Emily. 

 

How could he feel pain when she was straddling him wearing nothing but one of his crisp white dress shirts, mostly undone, and a pair of white satin panties? The outfit was enough to give even the weakest man the strength of ten. Hotch ran his hand over her ass, up and under the shirt to caress her naked back. Her skin always felt so good to him. Soon he would need to feel it all.

 

“You might be the only person who thinks my dorkiness is hot.” Emily said, taking his face in her hands. When he smiled at her, when his dimples were on full blast, he was the most beautiful man she’d ever seen.

 

“I assure you that I am not. But I am the luckiest because you are all mine, Emily Prentiss. Every lovely inch of you is mine.”

 

She let out a yelp of surprise when Hotch flipped them on the mattress. He was on top of her, kissing her breathless, and Emily wrapped her legs around him.

 

“Are you sure you can handle all this woman, SSA Hotchner?”

 

“Mmm, I will die trying. I compare it to climbing Mount Everest, I have these moments when I don’t think I’ll make it but the view from the summit is too captivating an offer to turn down.”

 

“And I think I'm a dork.” She replied, laughing.

 

Hotch unbuttoned the last two buttons on the shirt, spreading it open and staring at her body. The woman had a beautiful body, smooth to the touch, and fragrant to the senses. He loved her breasts, always at attention. The silver hoop in her left nipple tasted so good in his mouth. He licked it, sucked it hungrily while she moaned her satisfaction. Hotch loved to make her moan. 

 

He could do it with a look and damn right he felt cocky about that. But he wanted to do more than look tonight. He wanted to taste and touch, indulge and overindulge until they both fell over from exhaustion. Did he have it in him? They were definitely about to find out.

 

“Oh God baby,” he murmured against her skin. “My God, you are magnificent.”

 

Emily grinned. She stroked her hands down his back, further down to cup his ass, and around to stroke his cock. Hotch was hard, and she loved him hard. She couldn’t figure out what stopped her from tearing off his clothes all the time. Sexy didn’t even begin to describe what he was in her eyes. The man was a smoldering inferno and she wanted to burn; Emily Prentiss wanted to combust.

 

His kisses were hot and passionate while his hands touched everywhere he could reach. Even when Hotch was excited, he never groped. He was never too rough or too delicate…he was just right in every movement he made. In the field, in the bed, he was the best. A classic overachiever just like she was and together they made pure perfection.

 

“I love you,” she moaned, arching her back as he grinded against her.

 

“Say that again.”

 

“I love you, Aaron Hotchner.”

 

“How much?”

 

“This much.” Emily held out her arms as far as they could stretch. “More actually.”

 

She rolled them on the bed once more, straddling him and pulling down his boxer briefs. He had the perfect body. It was lean, strong, soft where it should be, and hard everywhere else. Emily loved the strength of his forearms, shoulders, and back. She loved that his abs weren't washboard but still flat. She loved his trim thighs, and runner’s calves. Yes, she loved his calves. She loved that he had a big cock, knew how to use it, wasn’t afraid to use it, and definitely wasn’t afraid to let her use it.

 

Her lips and mouth moved down his body, starting at his neck. Emily loved to nip and suck the skin…he always tasted so good. She moved down his chest, over his nipples, biting and sucking as he groaned and grabbed her hips. Down across his belly and groin her tongue came out to play.

 

“Oh Em, yeah baby, mmm…”

 

“You like that?”

 

“You know I do. Don’t stop now; we’re coming to the best part.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Hotch laughed. It could be painful to his Southern sensibilities to say the words, but she knew that. She knew but she pushed anyway. They always pushed each other, and not just in the bedroom, to break the chains around them. He thought that was why they made such a good team.

 

“I really want…” he began.

 

“What do you want?” Emily stroked him, biting her lip. “Hmm?”

 

“Ohhh baby, you know what I want. I want you…I always want you.”

 

Emily grinned and went down on him. Yes, it was great for him, but it was good for her as well. She loved his moans and whimpers; she loved knowing she was the only one. She loved the way he grabbed her hair and asked for more. It was a power trip and while that was not the reason she did it, it didn’t change the fact one bit. Emily slipped her hand into her panties, letting the sounds of Hotch’s satisfaction drive her own.

 

“Oh God, Emily, Jesus!” he fought to keep his eyes opened; needed to see this. 

 

She pulled away before he could explode, and growling, Hotch threw her down on the bed. She laughed as he popped yet another string on another pair of panties, and sank into the warmth of her.

 

“Dear God,” he moaned.

 

“Slow down cowboy.” She stroked his face. “We do this together.”

 

“Always,” Hotch turned to kiss the palm of her hand. “Always.”

 

He took a deep breath and pulled himself back from oblivion. It wasn’t easy, a year or two from now he surely wouldn’t have the strength to not let go. It was best to start slow; long strokes until she was feeling what he felt. Pressing his pelvis on hers, Hotch grinned when Emily gripped his hips tight.

 

“Oh Hotch, Aaron, yes, yes.”

 

Emily wrapped her legs tighter around him, lifted her ass and begged him to go deeper, harder. It never took long for her to get to that place. At least it didn’t with him. Her whole body was tingling and when his lips moved across her skin, Emily was sure she had died and gone to heaven. The tiny explosions started building at the tips of her toes…it was almost time. Hotch sensed it, working circles around her clit in time with his thrusts. Her hand fell over his and they moved together.

 

“I love you, Emily, I love you, I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Oh God, ohhh.”

 

Sharing that moment, when it all went black followed by the fireworks, was important to them both. Never would she grow tired of Hotch falling on her, exhausted from his best efforts. She would hold him tight, still feeling him deep inside of her, and kiss him until they gasped for air.

 

“When I lose my ability to do that,” he whispered breathlessly into the crook of her neck. “Will you still love me?”

 

“Yes.”  
  
 

“Why?”

 

“Because you have a magnificent head of hair.” Emily replied.

 

“Emily!” Hotch exclaimed. He tickled her some and she laughed, pushing his hands away. He pulled her close, lingering for just a few more moments before resting his body on the mattress. “I'm being serious.”

 

“Me too, mostly. I will still love you because it’s so damn easy Aaron. You're an amazing human being who gets every facet of me. The things you don’t understand or that challenge you, you explore them. You never give up. You're strong and tough but can be beautiful and vulnerable. You make me scream in frustration and ecstasy. You make me laugh. You make me surrender and I can't even put into words how good that feels sometimes. But you also remind me that I am always stronger than I think.”

 

“Damn,” He kissed her. “that was perfect.”

 

“I meant every word.”

 

“I just worry sometimes that…”  
  
“It can't possibly be this good.” Emily finished. “That something has to give.”

 

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded.

 

“Welcome to the club.”

 

He smiled, kissing her and pulling her into his arms. They didn’t need sheets tonight; even with the air on it was rather warm. There wasn’t anyone Hotch would rather lie naked with. Emily grabbed the sheet anyway, that modest girl whom he loved winning out in the end. Sometimes the woman was a walking contradiction and that was sexy. She had that ability to drive him crazy, the good and bad way. Still, ending the day in her arms was as close to perfection as Aaron Hotchner would probably ever achieve. 

 

“So what do we do?” He asked. “When we feel that way?”

 

“A really smart guy once told me to just hold on. After he said it a few hundred times, I decided to listen.”

 

“He does sound smart.” Hotch smiled.

 

“The smartest.” She kissed him. “I love him so much.”

 

“He loves you too…it would be impossible not to.”

 

Hotch held her close, sighed as Emily’s body relaxed on his. There were parts of him that worried it would all crumble beneath his feet and surely she felt the same way. So he just held on, he held on tight with no intention of letting go.

 

***

                                                                                                                        

  
 


End file.
